


Too Quiet!

by CeezoCico



Series: The Squip's four and Jeremy and Michael have to deal with it [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Child squip, Child!squip, Human squip, Human!Squip - Freeform, I love this AU but there's barely anything for it so I'm here!, The Squip is four and I love them, idk what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeezoCico/pseuds/CeezoCico
Summary: The Squip was used to hearing all of Jeremy's thoughts, no matter how small or random. Now that he was stuck in the body of a four-year-old, the lack of these random thoughts became apparent... And annoying.(Featuring the Heathers 'cause I needed some bitches)





	Too Quiet!

**Author's Note:**

> Time for some random child SQUIP AU!
> 
> Also, I’m going to be switching between they/them and he/him because that’s kind of just how I headcanon the Squip and especially human Squip, so yeah, hope it doesn’t become confusing or anything.
> 
> Also also, I’m Irish and we don’t have malls, we have shopping centres so I’m just going to guess how this stuff works.
> 
> Also also also, I needed some teenage bitches so the Heathers make an appearance but I didn't tag them because I could have changed their names to anything to be honest.
> 
> Also also also also, this isn't betaed because I'm too lazy to find someone to do so.

Jeremy hated shopping. Shopping meant people. People who get to see how much junk food you buy, how you spend forever trying to figure out if a shirt is a “girl’s” shirt, how you keep accidentally knocking over display stands, how you take forever to find your wallet or how you avoid looking at Mountain Dew because of a $600 tic tac.

Jeremy used to think shopping couldn’t get any worse;

But there he was, with a four-year-old that used to be the aforementioned tic tac, about to go shopping.

 

“Jeremy, where are we going?” The Squip asked in a mixture of annoyance and confusion as they stood outside the door of Jeremy’s and Michael’s shared apartment while Jeremy locked the door, dressed in a pair of Jeremy’s old shorts that were the barely the right length to be pants for him, one of Jeremy’s old shirts with the sleeves and hem rolled up and a pair of Pacman shoes that were only a little bit too big for them that Michael just happened to own.

“Shopping.” Jeremy replied, not in the mood to say more.

“Why are we going there?” The Squip asked, his tone changing to complete annoyance.

“’Cause not many college students own clothes fit for a toddler.” Jeremy retorted, clearly not looking forward to the next hour or so as he finally locked the door.

“I am not a toddler!” The Squip protested, “I just have taken the appearance of one for the time being.”

Jeremy let a chuckle escape his lips, “Yep, definitely.” He replied in a mix of amusement and irritation. He reached for the Squip’s hand but stopped when he saw the Squip pull it back in shock.

“What are you doing?” The Squip asked in what Jeremy almost thought was fear.

“Holding your hand. Now, come on, the mall’s going to be crazy in half an hour and I want to be out of there before the teenage army comes.” Jeremy said, his annoyance returning as the Squip avoided his second attempt to grab his hand.

“Like I said Jeremy, I am not a toddler.” The Squip said with a mean look that didn’t look right on their small body, “I will not let you ‘hold my hand’.” The Squip crossed his arm in defiance, which Jeremy probably would have found funny if he wasn’t already annoyed.

“Really? ‘Cause you’re kinda acting like one right now.” Jeremy said with a mean look of his own which looked much more fitting on the twenty-year-old compared to the four-year-old. He finally got a hold of the Squip’s hand and grasped it tightly enough that the Squip couldn’t let go.

The Squip tried to tug away several times to no success before finally giving up and letting himself be led by Jeremy though he still mumbled, “Am not…”

 

Michael had taken their car that morning to go to work, so the pair had to walk. Luckily for Jeremy, the nearest mall was only ten minutes away on foot. Soon they found themselves in front of the entrance to the mall.

Jeremy lead the way to the first children’s clothing store he could see, his grip on the Squip’s hand tightening every time a crowd was in their way. Once inside, Jeremy loosened his grip before scanning the signs that hung from ceiling and heading in the direction of the four-year-olds section.

The Squip trailed behind him, trying to focus on the sound of the pair’s footsteps but the shop’s carpeted floor blocked most of the noise. Ever since the Squip had “woken up” in his new human form, a fact he still had trouble comprehending, his mind felt almost empty, there was a constant silence that wouldn’t go away. They reasoned that it was most likely because they were used to constantly hearing Jeremy’s thoughts and that he would adjust in time, but his new form seemed to have the added side effect of a lack of patience and making him much more emotional, so waiting for the internal silence to go away became much harder to handle.

The silence made even sleeping hard, he couldn’t help but focus on the emptiness in their brain. Another irritating side effect of becoming “human” was a need for sleep and that without getting the necessary amount his already annoyingly emotional self became even more so when it came to anger or sadness.

As they arrived in the correct section, the Squip decided that he should question Jeremy about this “feeling”. Unfortunately, describing what he was feeling was something that the Squip was still trying to figure out and this silence was already hard to put into words.

“Jeremy?” The Squip said, suddenly feeling nervous, confusing him internally since he didn’t see any reason to be nervous.

Jeremy looked towards the Squip, bringing his attention from the shirt he had been trying to eye up to see if it would fit on the Squip to them. “Yeah?” Jeremy asked, confused.

“This is… difficult to explain but…” The Squip paused, trying to find the right words. “It’s too quiet.” They decided upon.

“Too quiet? What the hell does that mean?” Jeremy said, irritation clear in his voice. “Squip, can you please stop trying to mess with me. I’m really not in the mood today.” He said bluntly, already turning his attention back to the shirt in his hand.

The Squip huffed, crossing his arms before pouting. Then immediately stepping back in shock and suddenly feeling a rush of heat cover their face.

“Stupid humans and their stupid human instincts...” He mumbled to himself.

 

Soon Jeremy had found enough clothing for the Squip and carried them in the provided bags to the short line of people at the checkout. The Squip followed behind, not paying attention to his surroundings as they tried to think of another way to explain to Jeremy the silence in their head.

The pair walked out of the shop and headed towards the exit. They stopped at a slushie stand on the way.

“What flavour do you want?” Jeremy said gesturing to the sign naming all of them attached to the bottom of the stand with his bag filled hand.

The Squip put their hand to their chin in thought, scanning the sign. His ability to read words was something that he struggled with now as a human, so he mainly based his choice on the small pictures next to each one and the colour of the text which matched with the pictures next to them.

“Hmm… That one.” The Squip decided, pointing to a picture of a green bottle with a logo that seemed familiar.

“Okay,” Jeremy said, not fully realising what the Squip pointed at before turning towards the bored looking teenager, “Can I have a blueberry and a Mount-“ Jeremy froze, a few moments passing before he continued, “And a… Mountain dew please.”

The bored teen barely payed any notice to Jeremy’s struggle ordering, serving the pair their drinks and accepting Jeremy’s money and giving the appropriate change with half lidded eyes.

Jeremy grabbed the green drink, his hand shaking, and passed it to the Squip. He shifted the bag in his hand before grabbing his own blue drink, saying a quick thank you before heading towards the exit once again, the Squip right behind him.

 

The Squip absentmindedly sipped his slushie, still trying to figure out how to explain to Jeremy the ‘silence’. Suddenly feeling themself hitting off another being. He stumbled back, noticing how the cover on top of his drink had fallen on the ground and how it had spilled across the ground. They looked up, seeing a furious teenager with long blonde, close to ginger, hair with a girl with medium length black hair and a girl with long lighter shade of blonde hair.

“Watch it, brat!” the first girl sneered. She wore a grey skirt and a red blazer. She had taken a step back herself, holding her hands up and glaring at the Squip.

The Squip gulped in fear before hiding behind Jeremy, holding his slushie to his chest protectively.

The girl tuned towards Jeremy. “These clothes cost more than you do so you better hope that your little monster over here didn’t spill any of that crap on me.” The girl towards the girl with light blonde hair. “Heather, be a dear and check if the brat over there spilled anything on me.”

The second girl, named Heather, nodded, walking around the first girl before saying, “I don’t see anything, Heather. I think it just went on the ground.” Her voice was much cheerier compared to the first girl, named Heather as well.

The third girl spoke up, “Good! I mean, look at what that brat’s wearing. There’s no way he could pa-“ The girl was cut off by the first Heather yelling, “Shut up, Heather!” She paused, composing herself. “Let’s just get out of here, I want that little monster out of my sight.”

With that, the three girls, all named Heather, walked away. Jeremy stood still for a moment, shocked by what had just happened. A few moments passed. Jeremy blinked and suddenly remembered there was a cowering child behind him. He turned around and kneeled down to the Squip’s height. The Squip was crying silently, his breathing uneven and hitched. Their grip on their slushie was tight, the Styrofoam cup folding in on itself under the pressure.

Jeremy placed his bag and drink down next to them and put his hands on the Squip’s forearms gently. “Calm down, Squip. They’re gone, it’s all fine.” Jeremy said softly, rubbing his hands up and down the Squip’s forearms. The act did nothing to calm the Squip down so Jeremy slowly reached forward and wrapped his arms around the Squip, carefully lifting them of the ground and readjusting his group so he could hold him with one arm. He reached for his bag and drink with his free hand and started heading towards his shared apartment.

 

The entire journey Jeremy whispered reassurances to the Squip, though the Squip stayed quiet the entire trip until Jeremy unlocked the door to their apartment and placed the child on one of the many bean bags in the apartment. He dropped the bag and his slushie on a nearby table, realising that the Squip still held their slushie and that it had spilled on Jeremy’s shirt. He grabbed the nearest cloth and dabbed at the stain until it was semi-dry. He then placed the cloth down and somehow managed to get the Squip’s slushie out of their vice grip and put it next to his own, grabbing the cloth and repeating the process on the Squip’s shirt.

“Too quiet…” The Squip muttered, Jeremy barely hearing it as he placed the cloth aside.

Too quiet, Jeremy didn’t understand it. Jeremy didn’t really think it was quiet though Jeremy’s thoughts went a mile a minute so that’s probably why he didn’t- That was it! The Squip was used to hearing all of Jeremy’s random thoughts, which Jeremy had a lot of, so without it everything was quiet, too quiet.

Jeremy glanced around the room and spotted Michael’s headphones. He hurried over and grabbed the headphones, pulling his phone out of his pocket and plugging the chord into his phone. Jeremy placed the headphones over the Squip’s ears and played the first song to come up on his phone. As the song started to play, the Squip’s eyes seemed to almost brighten.

“That better?” Jeremy asked, looking hopefully towards the Squip.

All he got in response was a simple nod but it was enough for Jeremy.


End file.
